teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Breaker/Transcript
: PETER: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: LYDIA! RUN! : KATE: You're gonna help me catch the second Beta. : JACKSON: Come on! I wanna be like you! : ARGENT: Unfortunately, Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want... But, I have a feeling you might be able to help me. : KATE: Remember all the fun we had together? : DEREK: growling Like the time you burned my family alive? : DEREK: RAWR! : ALLISON: Why did you do that? : SCOTT: Because I love you. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ARGENT: Move! : STILES: No. I'm not just letting you leave her here. : PETER: You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me. : STILES: tearfully Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore. : PETER: sighing Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get. : ARGENT: It's all right... : ALLISON: dazed No. : ARGENT: You're okay. You're okay, baby. : JACKSON: muttering Come on, Lydia, stay with me... Come on... : JACKSON: shouting Help me! Somebody help! Help me! Get help, please! ON THE ROAD : PETER: Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a Werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful. : STILES: scoffing Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart. : PETER: Well, actually, considering that she's a woman... Twice a month. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: smugly Feeling better? : ARGENT: angrily Don't push me, Kate! : KATE: I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually... : ARGENT: You told her. : KATE: She found out. : ARGENT: skeptically Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving, starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to. : KATE: Because she needs to. : ARGENT: suspiciously Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you... But you called first. : KATE: scoffing So, now you don't want my help? : ARGENT: I'm not sure I know who you're helping. : KATE: exasperatedly Oh, come on! I'm here to catch the Alpha. Remember? The one running around here, killing people at random? : ARGENT: Not random. : KATE: frowning What? : ARGENT: Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire. : KATE: evasively Well, then that's even more reason for her to know, 'cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relative, but I guarantee they're circling around us as their last targets. : ARGENT: I know. That's why you're taking Allison out of here tonight. You're gonna drive her to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call. : KATE: appalled Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter? : ARGENT: firmly Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour. : VICTORIA: I don't know how long you'll be. You want me to pick out anything specific? : VICTORIA: ...Sweetheart? : ALLISON: I just saw my boyfriend turn into a Werewolf. : VICTORIA: chuckling All right. I'll grab some things myself. : ALLISON: eagerly Who was that? Was that Scott? : VICTORIA: No. Somebody named Jackson. : ALLISON: quietly What are you going to do to him? : VICTORIA: That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow, especially when they're that young. : ALLISON: Scott didn't kill anybody. He couldn't-- : VICTORIA: interrupting This is all part of a longer conversation. : ALLISON: I wanna know now! Right now! : VICTORIA: furiously What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. You're catching a glimpse of something you are not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection. Do you understand? : VICTORIA: sharply Say it! : ALLISON: nodding I understand. : VICTORIA: calmly That's my girl. Now, grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there. : KATE: You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own. : ARGENT: We're gonna talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there. : VICTORIA: Is she right? Can you find the Alpha? : ARGENT: No... But Scott McCall can. : ARGENT: And I know how to find him. UNKNOWN PARKING GARAGE : STILES: Whose car is this? : PETER: It belonged to my nurse. : STILES: What happened to your n-- : STILES: gasping Oh, my God! : PETER: dryly I got better. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : MELISSA: voiceover You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want. : SCOTT: voiceover Everything? : ALLISON: voiceover Why did you do that? : SCOTT: voiceover Because I love you. UNKNOWN PARKING GARAGE : STILES: Good luck getting a signal down here. : STILES: Oh... MiFi... : STILES: And you're a Mac guy! Does that go for all Werewolves, or just a personal preference? : PETER: Turn it on. Get connected. : STILES: You know, you're really killing the whole Werewolf-mystique thing here. : STILES: sighing Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them. : PETER: pointedly You know both of them. : STILES: No, I don't. : PETER: Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying. : STILES: Dude, I swear to God-- : PETER: I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : JACKSON: Where is she? : STILINSKI: Hey. Hey! What the hell happened to that girl? : JACKSON: stammering I-I don't know. I went out looking for her-- : STILINSKI: skeptically What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son. : JACKSON: anxiously No, I-- : STILINSKI: Hey! What happened to her??? : JACKSON: This isn't my fault! : STILINSKI: She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility! : JACKSON: No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me. : STILINSKI: Then who'd she go with? : JACKSON: Do you really wanna know? : JACKSON: She went with Stiles. : STILINSKI: What? : JACKSON: Stiles took her. : STILINSKI: Somebody better find my son. UNKNOWN PARKING GARAGE : STILES: What happens after you find Derek? : PETER: Don't think, Stiles-- type. : STILES: You're gonna kill people, aren't you? : PETER: Only the responsible ones. : STILES: Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it. : PETER: impatiently Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them. : STILES: He's not gonna help you. : PETER: Oh, he will... because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott-- your best friend, whom you know so well, you even have his username and password. : PETER: incredulously His username is "Allison?" : PETER: appalled His password is also "Allison?" : STILES: dryly Still want him in your pack? : STILES: Wait, what the... That's where they're keeping him? At his own house? : PETER: Not at it-- under it. I know exactly where that is... : PETER: ...And I'm not the only one. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : KATE: You getting it now? It's what they do, and they can't help it. : ALLISON: All of them? : KATE: Yes, Allison. Even Scott. UNKNOWN PARKING GARAGE : PETER: Give me your keys. : STILES: Careful. She grinds in second. : STILES: So, you're not gonna kill me? : STILES: Oh, God... : PETER: Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here. : STILES: You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here? : PETER: bemused I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite? : STILES: What? : PETER: Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you-- and it could-- you'll become like us. : STILES: Like you? : PETER: impatiently Yes, a Werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? : PETER: That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl... You'd be equals. Maybe more. : PETER: Yes, or no? : STILES: I don't wanna be like you. : PETER: Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. : PETER: Goodbye, Stiles... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: angrily You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you. : STILES: stammering I'm-I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my Jeep. I had to run all the way here. : STILINSKI: Stiles, I don't care! : STILES: tiredly Is she gonna be okay? : STILINSKI: They don't know... Partially because they don't know what happened. SHe lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her. : STILES: What do you mean? : STILINSKI: The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. : STILINSKI: Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her? : STILES: No. No, I have no idea. : STILINSKI: What about Scott? : STILES: evasively What do you mean? What about him? : STILINSKI: Did he see anything? : STILES: confused What do you-- : STILES: Is he not here? : STILINSKI: What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response. : STILES: muttering Yeah... you're not gonna get one... HALE HOUSE-- CELLAR : HUNTER: Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting... So, I brought some help. : HUNTER: But, I need to warn ya-- I used to play in college. : SCOTT: ...I brought a little help, too. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: Stiles, listen. Just go wait with your friends, all right? : STILES: Dad, tell me. : STILES: Look, you know it has something to do with Derek. : STILINSKI: What? But I thought you two said you barely knew him? : STILES: evasively All right, we might know him a little better than that... : STILINSKI: You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right? : STILES: And, if I help you figure this out, you'll be re-elected, am I right? : STILES: sighing ''Dad, come on... : STILINSKI: You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case. : STILES: ''curiously When did you decide it was definitely arson? : STILINSKI: When we got a key witness. And no, I'm not telling you who it is. But, yeah... yeah, we know it's arson. And, it was probably organized by a young woman. : STILES: What young woman? : STILINSKI: impatiently If I knew that, she'd be in jail. : STILES: Was she young then, or is she young now? : STILINSKI: She's probably in her late twenties. : STILINSKI: Oh, I gotta grab this call. : STILES: You don't know her name? : STILINSKI: exasperatedly No, I don't-- What is this, twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive-- what do you call it?-- a pendant. : STILES: What the hell's a pendant? : STILINSKI: impatiently Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone? : STILES: Yes. : STILINSKI: Thank you. : STILINSKI: the phone Stilinski. Yeah... HALE HOUSE-- CELLAR : DEREK: urgently Scott, help me with this. : SCOTT: No. : DEREK: What? : SCOTT: Not until you tell me how to stop Peter. : DEREK: exasperatedly You really wanna talk about this right now? : SCOTT: He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them. : DEREK: scoffing So what? : SCOTT: So, tell me how to stop him. : DEREK: You can't! : DEREK: All right? Now, I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now! : SCOTT: Promise you'll help me. : DEREK: furiously You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old! You're a child! : SCOTT: Maybe you're right... But, I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : JACKSON: Hey, where are you going? : STILES: To find Scott. : JACKSON: You don't have a car. : STILES: irritably I'm aware of that, thank you. : JACKSON; Here, I'll drive. Come on-- : STILES: annoyed Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault. : JACKSON: Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help, or not? : STILES: All right. Did you bring the Porsche? : JACKSON: Yeah... : STILES: Good. I'll drive. : ARGENT: Boys... I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is. : STILES: nervously Scott McCall? Umm, I haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you? : JACKSON: I-- : STILES: Oh, for the love of God. : ARGENT: Let's try this again-- where is Scott McCall? HALE HOUSE -- CELLAR : SCOTT: This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right? : DEREK: Where did you get that? : SCOTT: My boss told me three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. : SCOTT: sighing Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-- : DEREK: angrily I'll help you. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: Let me ask you a question, Stiles... Have you ever seen a rabid dog? : STILES: No. I could put it on my to-do list, if you just let me go. : ARGENT: Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened? : STILES: Not really... No offense to your storytelling skills... : ARGENT: He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that? : STILES: No. And it sounds like you need to be a little more select-- : ARGENT: interrupting Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up? : STILES: Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him? : ARGENT: coldly I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that. : STILES: sarcastically Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a Code. I guess no one ever breaks it... : ARGENT: Never. : STILES: What if someone does? : ARGENT: Someone like who? : STILES: Your sister. HALE HOUSE : DEREK: Hey, hold on, hold on, hold on. Something doesn't feel right. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : DEREK: I don't know, it's- it's kind of like it's-- : SCOTT: interjecting No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy! : DEREK: Fine. You're right. : SCOTT: Thank you. : KATE: Now the leg. : KATE: Flash-bolt. : DEREK: Scott, your eyes! : KATE: Now. : DEREK: Get up! Let's go! : KATE: smirking Natural talent. : DEREK: Scott, go! : SCOTT: Allison, I can explain. : ALLISON: Stop lying. For once, stop lying. : SCOTT: I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything... because everything that I said, everything that I did-- : ALLISON: interrupting Was to protect me. : SCOTT: Yes. : ALLISON: I don't believe you. : KATE: groaning Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself! : ALLISON: nervously You... you said we were just gonna catch them... : KATE: We did that. Now we're gonna kill them. : KATE: See? Not that hard. : KATE: Oh, no... I know that look. That's the "You're gonna have to do it yourself" look. : ALLISON: Kate... Kate, what are you doing? : KATE: cooing I love those brown eyes... : ARGENT: Kate! : ARGENT: I know what you did. Put the gun down. : KATE: I did what I was told to do. : ARGENT: No one asked you to murder innocent people! There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now! You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he's spilled human blood! : ARGENT: We go by the Code-- "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." : ALLISON: muttering "We hunt those who hunt us." : ARGENT: Put the gun down... before I put you down. : ARGENT: Allison, get back. : ALLISON: What is it? : SCOTT: It's the Alpha. : KATE: Come on! Come on! : ALLISON: No! : PETER: She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So, I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it... and I'll let her live. : KATE: stammering I'm sorry... : PETER: I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology... didn't sound very sincere. : SCOTT: Run! : ALLISON: Dad! Dad. Dad. ON THE ROAD : JACKSON: Hey, hey, hey! This isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle. : STILES: Yeah... Did you pay for it? : JACKSON: sighing No. : STILES: Then shut up. HALE HOUSE : STILES: Oh, damn! : SCOTT: Allison! : SCOTT: No! : SCOTT: ...Why did you do that? : ALLISON: Because I love you. : SCOTT: Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family-- what am I supposed to do? : PETER: weakly You've... already... decided... I can smell it on you...! : SCOTT: Wait! No, no! Don't! : DEREK: distorted I'm the Alpha now. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: Shut the door. : SCOTT: Oh, God... : STILES: What? : STILES: Is it completely healed? : SCOTT: No... not at all... : STILES: I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine. : SCOTT: Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means... she's not a Werewolf. : STILES: Then what the hell is she? HALE HOUSE : JACKSON: Derek. Derek! I helped you. I helped save you, okay? You got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now, it's my turn to get what I'' want. : DEREK: RAWRRR! ARGENT HOUSE : VICTORIA: They'll be here in two days. : ARGENT: We shouldn't have done it. That stupid necklace. : VICTORIA: The police would've put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's taking the fall for something she didn't do. : ARGENT: We're gonna be pariahs in this town. : VICTORIA: We can handle it. : ARGENT: And Allison? : VICTORIA: She'll learn. : VICTORIA: What about Scott? : ARGENT: I'm not the only one he has to worry about now... '''END CREDITS' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts